


Suitor From The Grave

by Snowish



Category: Luigi's Mansion - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowish/pseuds/Snowish
Summary: Death can be hard, especially if it's your own.----Hey did you know before this, there was only one other fic in the King Boo/Reader tag? A shame. So I'm taking it upon myself to provide the content I want. And maybe it'll inspire other people too >:3This is my first time actually writing a /Reader fic, so here goes! Also expect the tense/perspective to shift a bit because I'm baaaaad at keeping up with that stuff.Edit May 2020: *sobs* i'm sorry guys ADHD is a prison
Relationships: King Boo/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Suitor From The Grave

What happened?

You don’t know, plain and simple.

There’s a chilling absence, one you only know because before… Before there was substance. You felt things, you saw and heard, but now… Now there was nothing. And you only knew that because it was the opposite of something.

Are you awake? Asleep? Dreaming? Sleepwalking? You can’t tell. Your mind is that hazy. You barely even remember your name…

(Y/N)... (Y/N)... It sounds so faint to you, but it’s all you know. In fear of this strange void, you cling to it, you chase it. You don’t want to forget it, but it’s just past your fingertips. 

_ (Y/N)! My name is (Y/N)! _

_ “(Y/N)! (Y/N), PLEASE WAKE UP!!” _

You open eyes that are not your own. You stare down at a form, supposedly at your feet, but you can’t seem to find any connected to you. The shape is broken, bleeding, and by all accounts not a living thing anymore.

Then why is it being called your name… ?

A Toad you don’t recognize is kneeling beside the body you don’t yet believe to be yours. Tears are welling in their eyes as they shake it, desperate for you to wake, though you are not asleep.

“(Y/N)... This… This can’t be happening!” They sob, finally letting go and stepping back. With a haggard sob, they bury their face in their hands, ignoring the red they end up spreading everywhere. 

You stare down at them, unmoved by their grief. As far as you’re aware or concerned, that shape is not you. You’re you. So why doesn’t the Toad realize that? Not that you particularly care.

You don’t even know who that Toad is.

But for some reason, you can’t bring yourself to move away from the scene. Nobody else seems to be coming, so you have all the time in the world to try and decipher what’s going on.

The body was once someone. It had life, it had a friend. Now, all of that was gone. It had been reduced to an immobile thing.

Why does it disgust you to look at it? Is it because you share a name with it? How dare you share a name with something so horrid, so messy… 

_ Disgusting. Despicable. Get that horrid piece of trash out of my sight! _

It takes ages, but you finally tear your eyes away, the Toad’s sobs acting as your ambience. You try to look to yourself, only to be surprised by what you find.

You are a sphere. Pure white, with a small tail, and equally small arms. Sharp fangs line your mouth, which you carefully count with a long, almost prehensile tongue.

Just what is this? You had never been this thing before… It was as familiar to you as the body. But, it was what you happened to be now, so there was no point in questioning it.

You needed to get away from here. The faint urge grows stronger when the Toad’s voice reaches your ears again. They’re calling for help now. You need to make yourself scarce. Even if this Toad can’t see you, who’s to say others won’t?

Movement was relatively easy. You think of a direction to go, and off you go. Obstacles seemed of little importance, as you merely phased right through them, feeling little more than a tickle. 

You weren’t really focusing on how long you were traveling (time was an irrelevant concept to you anyway), but when you finally stopped, the scenery had changed.

Earlier you had been in what seemed to be a simple town. The lights of all the buildings were off, and only the moon illuminated the area.

Now, you were in the middle of a forest. Though no moon shone through the treetops, you could still see just fine. Why was that, you wondered briefly, before deciding that you didn’t care.

But what to do now? You still had no idea what had happened, or why the corpse shared your name. You have a feeling this form is not what you’re supposed to be, either, but… How did you change to it in the first place?

Try as you might, you cannot remember anything before opening your eyes to the grisly scene. Your mind is blank. The only fact that rings out, clear and true, is that your are called (Y/N)...

So what now? Wander for ages, hoping to remember or find some small purpose along the way? Try to find somebody to speak with? Just float there, doing nothing?

The last option seemed really good, admittedly, considering you knew nothing. Perhaps for now you should just--  
  


“So you’re the one causing all that ruckus.”

You freeze, darting your eyes around. That wasn’t your voice. You hadn’t opened your mouth once since waking up. Who else was here?

Shaking off your initial panic, you turned around, following the source of the voice. When your eyes locked with it, you almost jumped back in surprise--your first real emotion aside from general apathy.

It was another white sphere. Much like you, they had nubby arms and a tail. Their beady eyes--a shade of purple--squinted at you as they pulled up a scowl.

“New ghost or not, don’t you know it’s a bad idea to startle the mortals on your own?” 

Ghost? Did they just imply you were a… Ghost?

You remembered something now: Ghosts were forms of the deceased. Sometimes they would resemble their previous lives, other times they would become more… Like what you were now. 

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” They snapped, folding their arms, which didn’t seem initially possible with how short they were.

“I…” You manage, not sure what to say. This was all too much at once. If you were a ghost, that meant you had died. That meant the body back there, the one that had shared your name… Was indeed yours.

After a moment, the new arrival sighed, gaining a more sympathetic look.

“Wow, you really  _ are _ a new ghost. Well, if that’s the case, you should come with me. We can help you get oriented and figure out where to go from there. Besides, the king likes to meet new arrivals.”

Before you can protest, they turn and start to float away. Still very confused and not wanting to be left alone, you have no choice but to hurry after them, still trying to figure out what fo say.

“My name’s Bookworm, by the way.” They said, putting a strange emphasis on the first syllable. Like they were saying “Boo!” Instead of “Book.”

They glanced back at you, waiting for your response, to which you replied:

“(Y/N)... I’m (Y/N)... And you’re right, um… I am a new ghost. I didn’t even realize I had died until… You said it.”

“It happens. Just know you’re not alone, okay? Us Boos thrive in groups, so you’re lucky I found you! Now, c’mon, everyone else is gonna want to meet you!”

And so, having nowhere else to go, you proceeded to follow Bookworm further into the forest. Just where were they taking you, and what would you do there?

…

And who was this ‘king’ they had mentioned?


End file.
